


Dreamscape

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [97]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Alicia Clark, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Commander Lexa, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, First Meetings, Humorous Ending, Lexa Lives, Mild Language, Nudity, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: There are doors in this world, one of her tribesman explained. To places we cannot explain. (In which Lexa meets Alicia Clark.)





	Dreamscape

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE THOUGHT ABOUT THIS CROSSOVER FOR A WHILE! Just for the hell of it,,,, I did it. EHEHEHE. Any comments/thoughts appreciated!

 

097\. Writer's Choice — Dreamscape

*

There are _doors_ in this world, one of her tribesman explained. To places we cannot explain.

Lexa does not believe in which she doesn't understand herself, and especially after her death. She must not falter. It is difficult to let Clarke go, after a tearful reunion, but easier to defend and to fight for Clarke, wielding her swords against Jaha and the rest of her attackers in the City of Light.

In the middle of spilling blood, Lexa watches the sky glow a hellish, radiant white, cutting down and shoving around her attackers as they retreat.

She finds the same door Clarke vanished into, but without the blotched, pale raven, opening it violently — _falling_ into a chasm of night-dark water, nearly toppling, having it rise up to her abdomen.

Lexa's armored, leathered boots hit the watery soil, before the water reaches her shoulders.

The girl near the waterfall, with her long, brown hair dampened, bare-breasted, sharply turns in Lexa's direction, presenting out a knife.

It's _her_ _own_ _face —_ the color and shape of Lexa's eyes, her mouth, her hair and her body.

"Alicia, honey! You okay?"

Lexa gazes around suspiciously, as an older female voice shouts out of nowhere. She drags her swords out of the cool water, pointing them up.

"I'm fine, Mom!" the girl — _Alicia —_ yells back, going wide-eyed as Lexa stiffens up, but doesn't advance on her. Alicia lowers her knife, chuckling dryly.

"Wow, what the _actual_ fuck is this…"

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
